Chuyện Rau Quả
Chuyện Rau Quả (a.k.a. Câu Chuyện Rau Quả and VeggieTales: Câu Chuyện Rau Quả) is the Vietnamese voiceover of VeggieTales. It was licensed by Phương Nam Phim and first distributed in December 2011. A young lady does the voiceover for this, but her identity is unknown. Description Chuyện Rau Quả là loạt phim hoạt hình tuyệt vời dành cho thiếu nhi, đã đạt nhiều giải thưởng giáo dục danh giá. Các nhân vật chính trong phim là những rau, củ, quả rất thân thiện và gần gũi trong cuộc sống. Qua những tập phim này các em thiếu nhi sẽ học tập được những bài học quý giá như: tính trung thực, sự tha thứ, lòng tự tin… Mỗi bài học sẽ được minh họa bằng một câu chuyện sinh động, vui tươi và hào hứng. Chuyện Rau Quả mang đến cho các em nhiều niềm vui và hứng khởi trong học tập, giúp các em phát huy khả năng tiếng Anh. Translations Episodes NOTE: An asterisk means the episode was split into 2 parts. #Câu chuyện từ khoai tây (Tales from the Crisper) (Story from a potato) #Nho nhăn nhó (The Grapes of Wrath) (Grumpy grapes) #Hàng xóm (Are You My Neighbor?) (Neighbor) #Rack, Shack và Benny (Rack, Shack and Benny) (same translation) #Dave và người khổng lồ (Dave and the Giant Pickle) (Dave and the giant) #Larry Boy và kẻ nói dối ngoài không gian (Larry-Boy! and the Fib from Outer Space!) (Larry-Boy and the liar in space) #Quý Cô Việt Quất (Madame Blueberry) #Larry Boy và cỏ dại đồn xa (Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed) (same translation) #Vua George và con vịt (King George and the Ducky) (King George and the duck) #Gã Viking nhân hậu (Lyle the Kindly Viking) (The Viking gentleman) #Gã người Anh với món trứng ốp la (Englishman with an Omelet) (British guy with omelet) #Món quà cứu Giáng Sinh (The Toy That Saved Christmas) (The Christmas toy) #Esther... Cô gái trở thành Nữ hoàng (Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen) #Josh và bức tường vĩ đại (Josh and the Big Wall!) #Ngôi sao Giáng Sinh (The Star of Christmas)* #Khúc hùng ca Joe bé nhỏ (The Ballad of Little Joe) #Niềm hy vọng trong lễ Phục Sinh (An Easter Carol)* (Hope in Easter) #Thế giới Giải trí tự động (The Wonderful World of Auto-Tainment!) (The world of automatic entertainment) #Câu chuyện Snoodle (A Snoodle's Tale) (Snoodle story) #Võ sĩ Sumo (Sumo of the Opera) (Sumo boxers) #Những bài hát cực kỳ ngốc nghếch (Very Silly Songs!) (same translation) #Những chuyến đi xa (Larry's Lagoon) (Crazy journey) #Cuộc chiến bánh nướng (Duke and the Great Pie War) (The pie battle) #Minnesota Cuke và cuộc tìm kiếm chiếc lược của Samson (Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush) Fun Facts Trivia *Like VeggieTales on TV and the classroom editions, some of the episodes were edited to remove some references to God. *The Silly Songs were played at the end instead of in the middle. *Some of the Silly Songs were different such as: **The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything appearing on Where's God When I'm S-Scared? **The Water Buffalo Song appearing on Madame Blueberry **Endangered Love appearing on Dave and the Giant Pickle, with it appearing after Love My Lips. **The Yodeling Veterinarian of the Alps appearing on King George and the Ducky *The Star of Christmas and An Easter Carol were both split into two parts. *All of the episodes (except for Sumo of the Opera) use the alternate foreign cut that was also used on the Norwegian, Standard Mandarin, Hebrew, and Finnish dubs due to the fact that 73.2% of the population in Vietnam are of the Vietnamese folk religion, with only 0.1% being in religions such as Christianity. **In addition, Englishman with an Omelet is the only episode in the Slovenian dub to use the alternate foreign cut. Goofs *A few songs in this voiceover have no Vietnamese translation. **The theme song in Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed is, oddly enough, played without the voiceover. **"The Future Is Now" is not translated into Vietnamese, instead being played entirely in English (not counting Bob and Larry's conversations during the song). External Links (no longer working, but will be gradually replaced over time) *Where's God When I'm S-Scared? *God Wants Me To Forgive Them!?! (The Grapes of Wrath) *Are You My Neighbor? *Rack, Shack and Benny *Dave and the Giant Pickle *The Toy That Saved Christmas *Very Silly Songs! *Larry-Boy! and the Fib from Outer Space! *Josh and the Big Wall! *Madame Blueberry *Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed *King George and the Ducky *Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen *Lyle the Kindly Viking *The Star of Christmas (Part 1) *The Star of Christmas (Part 2) *The Wonderful World of Auto-Tainment! *The Ballad of Little Joe *An Easter Carol (Part 1) *An Easter Carol (Part 2) *A Snoodle's Tale *Sumo of the Opera *The Story of St. Patrick and Larry's Lagoon *Duke and the Great Pie War *Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush *Englishman with an Omelet Category:International Category:VeggieTales Category:Voiceovers